blossomclan1fandomcom-20200215-history
Dominostar
— Dominostar ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: Domino 'of 28 small oblong pieces marked with 0–6 dots (pips) in each half; for his pelt coloring and patterns :'Suffix: traditional leaders suffix Pronunciation: /ˈdɒmɪnəʊstɑːr/ Nicknames: Domino Former Names: 'Spotty Domino Kitty', Dominopaw, Dominofall Gender Identities: Male/Tom Sexual Orientation: Bisexual, Biromantic Thoughts on BlossomClan: ''' '''Birth Date: June 1st, 2017 ='History'= Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ---- Kittenhood Domino lived caring for his mom and family, along with most of the travelers that came needing shelter and food. He helped his mom raise her next litter after his, considering his father was never around for her. Domino's mother, when he was born, had another Mother expecting kits. She was a large ginger tabby, she was. She gave birth to a total of 3 kits, kits that where Domino and his littermates playmates. One kit in particular he grew a close bond with was Maple. She had left with her mother. Domino left his home when he grew to be about 7 moons old, and discovered a small peaceful clan- BlossomClan. He met a cat there named Maplepaw, who looked oddly familiar to the Maple he knew back in his homeland. Then it hit him- this was the Maple from his hometown! He was more than ecstatic when he joined, knowing his childhood friend was beside him through think and thin. He became Dominopaw soon after that and, soon after, he became... *'Residence:' The Hollow of Vines and Flowers, BlossomClan *'Scars Gained:' 1 Leg Scar *'Age Range:' 1-12 Moons *'Cats Met:' Maples family, Domino's Family, Many Travelers, BlossomClan Clan Information: :Loyalty to: IceClan :Previously Inhabited: 'The Hollow of Vines and Flowers :'Has taken the ranks of: Loner, Apprentice, Warrior, Co-Deputy, Deputy, Leader :Strives for the ranks of: Father :Supervisor / Mentor to: N/A :Previously Mentored: Abyssfeather :Mentored by: Mousepelt ='Appearance'= Summary: '''Dominostar is a muscular, well built white tom with many differing black markings splattered on his fur. He is heavy and fluffy, with fluffed out, almost dense looking fur. He has big, pale green eyes and a bright pink nose, along with a few small scars on his backleg. '''Breed: '''Unkown Mixed Breeds '''Height: 10 Inches Weight: 10.5 Pounds Scars/Blemishes: *scar *scar *scar *'Total: 3 scars' Voice: '''A high-pitched, sooting tom voice that sometimes can sound a bit flirty. His voice isn't much special, and can be mainly described as your casual tom voice. '''Speech: '''He tends to speak in a 'smart' way, using a broad vocabulary and making over-dramatic accents. He sometimes slips up on this act when he is in an extreme emotion such as happiness, sadness or anger. '''Scent: '''A mixture of tulips and mice '''Colors Pelt = Base = Markings = Underbelly/Paws Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Credits to ArkhamHood ='Personality'= Positive Traits: '???, ???, Friendly. '''Neutral Traits: '??? '''Negative Traits: '''Innapropriate, Over-Dramatic '''Overall Summary: Likes: *Juice Prey *Dry areas *Walking, Jogging, etc. Dislikes: *Figting, as he is not very good at it *Berries *Snakes ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: '''Pretty good- no immediate issues for him. '''Mental Health: '''Same as physical- pretty okay. No immediate threats for him up ahead. '''Strengths: *Hunting *Apperance *His physical strength Weaknesses: *Easily Tired *Bad at fighting Fears/Phobias: *Claustrophobia- the fear of tight spaces- mainly caves. *Aquaphobia- the fear of water or rushing currents. - mainly rushing currents Disorders/Disabilities: None! Current Injuries: Just a whole bunch of stratches- nothing serious to address. Goals: *To be the best he can at being leader X *To be the best father he can be X ='Kin'= Members Mate(s): :Snowheart Mother: :Lilypad Father: :Dust Sister: :Daisy Brothers: :Leko, Doug Uncles: :Rob, King, Spots, Frog Aunts: :Tulip, Rose, ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: '''Single '''Mate: SnowHeart Ex-Mate(s): N/A Former Flings: '''N/A '''Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: '''Bold, Assertive, Warm-Hearted, Kind '''Candy Eye: Physically: '''Muscular, Fluffy, Light Fur, Green-Blue Eyes '''Turn Offs: Mentally: '''Rudeness, Shy and Anxious, Generally a huge jerk. '''Experience: '''Experienced '''Cats Currently Attracted to Character: Snow Heart Cats Formerly Attracted to Character: '''¯\_ツ_/¯ '''Fertility: '''100% '''Other Relationships ---- Character w/ link [Username] - (Relationship with them) - Trust level ''----'' ='Gallery'= Key *'My Art/Made by Me: No Credit' *'Others' Art/Made by Others: Credited' Exotic cat.jpg|Dominostar IRL Domino Paw.png Domino Fall.png Domino Star ( Icon on wiki ).png Domino Fall ( Simi-Realistic).png 10000009# Snow heart X Domino Paw.png|Dominopaw x Snowheart Random Domino.png ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to XxStitchxX on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:Character Pages Category:Leaders